


Camellia

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers, Spoilers for Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: He looked into her blood red eyes.He saw emptiness.He saw sorrow.





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 1: Searching

The camellia brooch.  
That was all left by the culprit.  
Shuuichi is keeping it as “Evidence no. 202”.  
But is that all to it?

The victim.  
It was said that he was a corrupt leader.  
It was said that he deserved what happened to him.  
It was said that whoever killed him was deemed a hero by people.  
But a murder is still a murder, Shuuichi believes.  
Or at least, he was taught so.

The culprit.  
He ran onto her that night.  
He looked into her blood red eyes.  
He saw emptiness.  
He saw sorrow.

She ran away right before his eyes.  
He should’ve seized her.  
But he didn’t.  
Why did he let her go?  
No idea.

She dropped her flower brooch on the ground.  
Why would she do that?  
Did she mean to?  
No idea.

Mizushima Hotel Ballroom, 8 p.m.  
Shuuichi is guarding another prominent figure.  
He is taking her flower brooch with him.

Mizushima Hotel Ballroom, 8.20 p.m.  
The light goes off.

Shuuichi notices her outside.  
He dashes his way through the window.  
He clasps her wrist, stopping her from fleeing.  
“Found you...” Shuuichi says.

She is silent.  
She isn’t saying a word.  
He looks into her blood red eyes.  
He sees emptiness.  
He sees sorrow.  
He sees... fear.

“Why are you doing all this?” Shuuichi asked.  
She is silent.  
“I... don’t know,” she answers.  
She... doesn’t know?

He looks into her blood red eyes.  
He doesn’t see lie.  
He sees doubt.  
He sees... remorse.

Shuuichi still has her camellia brooch with him.  
“You can keep it,” she says. “Just... leave me alone.”

Shuuichi is silent.  
He isn’t saying a word. 

She runs away right before his eyes.  
He should’ve seized her.  
But he didn’t.  
Why did he let her go?  
No idea.

Ever since that day...  
Shuuichi always offers to be a bodyguard.  
In case she takes action again.

**Author's Note:**

> I only found out about the whole Inktober for Writers thing today so I’m technically late for Day 1 T.T  
> Plus I don’t actually know what kind of flower Harumaki’s brooch is, so I just assume camellia.


End file.
